Save the Relationship
by regamers10
Summary: AU of Save The Date. After offending her in front of everyone in the cafeteria, Lincoln tried to get Ronnie Anne's pardon. He'll make it? Or will she pulverize him? One-shot.


**N/A: Hi everyone, I'm Regamers here is my first traslation of one of my fics. This time is "Save the relationship" a parody of the episode "Save the Date" and its a Ronniecoln fic. My english is not too good and this is my first story in english, so please be patient. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in the noisy house as well as the parodied scenes are owned by their owners, the rest is mine.**

Ronnie was sitting on the sofa in her living room in front of the TV set, but even though she looks great for the first time in her life she feels hurt. His thoughts were focused on the words that that white-haired man who attracted her attention had been told to express himself about her, words that had hit her harder than anything else. She was sad, shattered, humiliated and disappointed, but more than all that she was furious, how is it possible that someone as pathetic as the one who said such words? And even more, how dare he hurt her? Ronnie Anne is not vulnerable but that stupid I leave her in ridicule in front of all, and think that in time she could be kinder to him and then be friends even further, she even gave him his number which only gave it to trusted people How stupid was it to trust Lincoln Loud.

While trying to concentrate on whatever they are giving on television she felt that the cushion of his sofa was beginning to vibrate, she found that it was his phone that notified her that she had received three messages from the idiot that broke her heart this morning.

"I'm so sorry, Ronnie Anne"

"Please forgive me"

The third message was an emoji giving her a kiss.

He really was an idiot, did he really think that with a vague apology for a message he was going to solve everything? If I were at his side I would hit him for being so stupid, but decided that just ignoring him was enough ... for now.

The doorbell of her house sounded and since it was the only one that was present she had to attend the visit. Upon opening the door it was revealed that it was Lincoln who brought a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a look of regret.

"I'm so sorry, Ronnie Anne." His words were expressed with such veracity that he was about to break the wall that had formed in the heart of the girl, but failed and Ronnie Anne closed the door. If he wanted to apologize he will have to do better.

She went back to the sofa but on the way she heard the bell ring again so she turned around to attend. Now Lincoln was holding a stack of red helium balloons with apologies messages.

"Too soon?" he said in a high-pitched voice to which Ronnie Anne nodded-Yeah, too soon-said Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Again she turns to leave but the doorbell rings again and with reluctance she attends. This time it was Lincoln wearing a mariachi hat and mariachis playing a serenade next to him.

"Lo siento" -the mariachis sing as Lincoln throws her a kiss- "Amor, lo siento"

But still Ronnie Anne closes the door a little indignant by the stereotype that the albino has with the Mexicans. Once more she turned to go back to the couch and once again the bell rang, she was getting exasperated by Lincoln's impertinence but deep down she wanted to know that another foolish plan had been devised to forgive him. This time she met Lincoln wearing a shirt from the US soccer team and with tickets in hand.

-And now what do you want Lame-O?

-Please Ronnie Anne, before you close the door I want you to listen to me.

Ronnie hesitated for a moment, part of her wanted to close the door and smash him as he did this morning, but the other part wants to let him talk so he can apologize and "maybe" go back to her original plan. How she hated that idiot still looks cute to her.

-I'm listening, but be quick.

Lincoln takes a big breath and proceeds to talk.

-Ronnie Anne, I seriously regret the horrible things I said today at school. I swear none of that I meant it, I was tired of those idiots bothering me all the time you were my girlfriend and I did not think what I said until it was too late. The truth is ... I think you're responsible, nice and super fun, I've never gotten as good with a girl as I did with you. And also ... I think you kiss excellent-the latter said it with a blush on the face, same that was infected to the Latin girl-Seriously I'm sorry Ronnie Anne, please forgive me.

The words had come more to her than he had expected, yet she still was not sure whether to trust him again.

-Mmmm I do not know.

-If you forgive me I will give you these-points to the green tickets

\- Are tickets for the American Cup 2019? -She said showing herself serene but deep down she was amazed and excited.

-I can't wait to see the game between Mexico and the United States.

She could not help but laugh at the stupid comment that Lincoln released.

-I can't still be mad at you-surprisingly Ronnie Anne embraces Lincoln with affection. This one entered in shock by the surprise of the reaction a few seconds but it did not take in returning that gesture.

-So you forgive me?

-Not yet-Ronnie Anne separates and hits her on the shoulder.

-Ouch!-Lincoln exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

-Now I do-she said chuckling at Lincoln's reaction to the blow.

Lincoln had a great pain in his arm, but it was not bigger than the pain he had when he had hurt his friend, so if necessary he would put up with it. At least he was glad for having been able to clarify things with her.

-Hey, do you want to go in to see the game of Barcelona vs Real Madrid?

-That sounds great.

After a few minutes the two are sitting on the couch watching the game but this was already at halftime for what was happening commercial. In an act of daring, Ronnie Anne rests his head on Lincoln's shoulder causing a shudder in him, but not told that he would later follow his game and embrace with one arm. Both were happy to be reconciled, because both had among their future plans take that relationship to the next level.

**N /A: For the curious the commercial in which it is highly influenced is that of Deadpool 2 with David Beckham.**


End file.
